


The Talk

by TheDaringInferno



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Sam tries to be a good friend, Tucker is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDaringInferno/pseuds/TheDaringInferno
Summary: Sam hoped that someday her friends would learn to talk about their feelings.





	The Talk

There were some things that Tucker Foley would not admit, not even under threat of death. Nothing could ever make him say those things out loud and it was those hidden feelings that seemed to be the things Sam noticed immediately whenever she saw him. Today was no exception as the two sat and watched Danny practice avoiding ecto-blasts from his sister in one of the abandoned warehouses by the docks. Sam was looking at him, waiting for him to admit what was on his mind and Tucker was doing his best not to cave in like he did every time and tell her everything.

"I already know." Tucker sighed and slumped forward. He could feel Sam's staring at him, eyes full of good intentions that made him uneasy.

"Then why do I have to say it?" Sam frowned and let her gaze roam over Tucker. He had curled into himself, something he always did when he felt uncomfortable. She knew she was making him uncomfortable, Tucker was even _worse_ than Danny at expressing his emotions.

"It'll make you feel better." Tucker rolled his eyes. Talking about his feelings did _not_ make him feel better. Ever. Sam huffed. "I mean it Tuck."

Tucker stared down at the PDA in his hands. It was always so easy to lose himself in that simple technology. Then he wouldn't have to deal with anything else. He knew he needed to answer soon or Sam would drive her fist into his arm, trying to be helpful. Sometimes he wondered why the girl thought she needed to be rough to have his attention.

"I just… he's never going to look at me the way he looks at you." Sam softened immediately and that only served to make Tucker curl into himself more. He didn't need her pity.

"Tucker…" Sam reached out, trying to place a gentle hand on his arm and honestly he'd rather have her punch him. Tucker shook his head. Why had he thought saying something was a good idea?

"Nevermind. It's nothing." Sam glared at him and there was the goth he knew.

"It's not nothing!" Danny and Jazz looked over at the two and Tucker quickly waved away their attention, sending Sam a biting glare once eyes were away from them.

" _Sam."_ At this rate Danny would come over to see what all the fighting was about. Would start asking questions and he couldn't trust Sam to not just blurt out that he was in love with Danny.

" _Tucker."_ Sam huffed once more. How could Tucker think this was nothing? "It's not nothing. You know he cares about you Tucker."

Tucker sighed, shooting Sam a defeated look that had the goth instantly regretting the angry tone she had taken on. Tucker looked so miserable next to her, eyes trained hopelessly on Danny. The halfa flew on, oblivious, and Sam wondered if either of her friends would ever learn to deal with their emotions.

"But he doesn't like me. Not like I like him." Sam frowned and turned back to Tucker. He was staring at the floor now, PDA hanging limply in his hand.

"You don't know that." Tucker rolled his eyes. Always the optimistic one, no matter how much she denied it.

"Danny's been in love with you since middle school. How am I supposed to change his mind?" Sam opened her mouth, ready to deny Danny's crush on her with a vehemence she usually reserved for her parents. Tucker smirked and the vegan froze, she'd played this game before. Pretended like she didn't notice the way Danny stared after her or how Ember's love song had made Danny go crazy for her.

Danny loved her, as much as he knew what love was right now. And Tucker knew this too. He had to. _Everyone_ knew how much Danny loved Sam and that's what hurt most of all. He had and would always love Sam. No matter the time period, no matter the universe Danny loved Sam and Tucker loved Danny. Tucker smiled weakly as Sam slowly deflated, wrapping an arm around the dark skinned teen.

"I'm sorry." Tucker hugged her back, acceptance already on his tongue. He'd known this since Danny first declared his love for Sam to him in secret. He could never have Danny and that was okay. He'd come to terms with it long before Sam had ever known.


End file.
